


【510真人衍生/茶花女AU】燃烧之月

by likesleep



Category: Actor RPF, Движение Вверх | Going Vertical (2017)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesleep/pseuds/likesleep
Relationships: James Tratas/Kirill Zaytsev
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_Brucia la luna n'cielu  
月亮在天空中燃烧，  
E ju bruciu d'amuri  
我在被爱燃烧，  
Focu ca si consuma  
火渐渐冷却，  
Comu lu me cori  
就好象我的心，  
L'anima chianci addulurata  
我的灵魂痛苦地哭泣。_

一  
我是在十月快过去的时候来到N村的海边的。  
这个渔村在地图上名不见经传，但其实它离同名的度假胜地N城不过几哩远。只是人们习惯于城里的灯红酒绿，难得有人想起到这个小村子来转转。即使盛夏最好的季节这儿也是游客寥寥，现在天气已经转凉，就几乎算得上萧条冷落了。这正合我的意，几个月来我对社交应酬这码子事深恶痛绝，如果不是战争刚结束的话，我简直想立刻动身回东方去，再也不要在那些没完没了的舞会上出现了。  
“这可不行，我的朋友，”埃德加·贝赫特对我说，“你要是走了，城里一半的姑娘都会失望到心碎的。”  
我瞪了他一眼，他识趣地闭上了嘴，我不禁感到一阵头痛。是的，对我来说那场夺去无数生命的战争既不光荣，也没半点值得庆祝的地方，但它的确给我带来了名声和荣耀。我被香水、珠宝、开司米披肩和真丝长裙包围了。高贵的夫人们围着我，微笑着把女儿或者侄女介绍给我认识。她们言辞文雅，笑容得体而矜持，可在我看来，就和在市场上牵着牲口叫卖的贩子没有任何区别——请原谅，我总学不会绅士的礼貌。而那些年轻姑娘呢，她们眼睛里也许还有些热情和憧憬的光，可那不是给我的，不是给詹姆斯·塔拉斯的。任何一个衣着光鲜，头发时髦，胸前戴着十字勋章或是爵位绶带的男人都能轻而易举地得到。即使我有那个荣幸让她们心碎，一封来自某某伯爵，某某少校的情书也足够药到病除的了。  
“你是个傻瓜。”埃德加评论道，对我大摇其头。“亲爱的，你那种对爱情的想头是根本行不通的。那都是小说和剧本里写出来的噱头——谁会当真那么蠢？虽然你算得上是位骑士，我们的天主也不会为了你专门造一位奥菲莉娅还是苔丝狄蒙娜出来的。”  
我懒得理他。我这位过于热心的朋友看到我确实不愿意谈论婚事，便转过来劝我去找个情妇。“对她们你用不着认真，只要花些钱，打发打发时间，不然你真的要变成一座石头做的圣骑士像了……或者你在军队里待久了，更喜欢男人吗？你知道，这个行当里流行找男人也有段时间了，所以完全……”  
我参军前有过情妇，一个还是几个，我记不清了。可是，这也许是战争在我身上留下的唯一值得称赞的影响，现在的我已经不能再忍受这个了。我一点也不想听埃德加用理所当然，毫不在乎的语气说什么“打发时间”。我拒绝了他，态度极其生硬，差点儿和他动手打起来。我们告别的时候怒气冲天，彼此都觉得对方不可理喻。但是，我心里知道埃德加没做错什么，他不过是说了几句实话，关心朋友而已。如果我要指责他，首先就该指责这个荒唐透顶，把爱情和谎言拿出来明码标价的社会。我得对着所有人大喊：“不！你们错了！”才行——我还没本事做这样一个孤胆英雄呢。  
呵，我看着自己的那堆战斗勋章苦笑起来。

我租下了一间房子。陈设十分简单，但几步开外就是海滩，在晴朗的日子里，阳光和海风可以穿过窗子扑到我脸上——这对一个打了好几年仗的人已经足够了。我用几枚硬币打发了那个帮我跑腿的孩子，把壁炉生起来，对着熊熊跳动的火焰出了一会神。这时已经是晚上了，天气并不好：海面弥漫着浓重的雾气，天空是铁灰色的，仿佛一堵高耸入云，让人透不过气的花岗石墙，沉甸甸地一直压到了窗棂上。我向窗外瞥了一眼，决定出去走走。风在呼啸着，很快就会下雨了，我不想到这里的第一天只能躲在屋子里度过。  
我向暮色中隐约可见，不停涌上沙滩的白沫走去。它们哗哗回响着，一次次将沙子打湿，又安静地退落下去，留下大片湿漉漉的深色印记。风变得更大了，云层被吹开一道缝隙，月亮从那里露了出来——它是红色的，微弱的光透过雾气，像一簇隔着玻璃看到的烛火，脆弱而可怜，仿佛下一刻就会熄灭了。

Brucia la luna n'cielu，军队里有个意大利人这样称呼红月，意思是“月亮在天空中燃烧”，他说那是因为地上有人在哭泣。几个大学生对此嗤之以鼻，他们解释说红色是雾和空气发生的折射，以及诸如此类的科学名词，但我记住的只有前面那一句。说过那句话的第二天意大利人就被一颗流弹击中了。他的灵魂，以及那遥远的战场上每一个我认识和不认识的灵魂，他们现在都在那儿，在月亮的下面哭泣吗？  
好像真的有一滴眼泪从月亮里坠落了下来。不是被诅咒的血和火的红色，而是月光本来的样子，晶莹，灿烂，透明，被无数诗人歌唱过的光——虽然我连一句诗，不管法语还是意大利语的都不会念，但一瞬间我几乎被那光芒迷惑了。它那么美丽，那么明亮——我猛地惊醒过来，外衣都来不及脱就大步冲进了海里。见鬼，那根本不是什么月光，而是一片快要被淹没的金色发丝。  
那儿有一个人！

二  
我把那片月亮，那个金色头发的年轻人抱上岸的时候他已经完全失去了知觉。溺水的人出于本能都会挣扎的，可他没有。我抓住他的时候他安静而冰冷地沉在水里，金发随着波浪轻轻浮动着，像柔软的水草一样擦过了我的手背。这地方的水并不太深，只要跨出几步，哪怕只是一两步也能踩到海底，让他自己活下来——意识到这点的时候我从心底打了个寒噤。他还那么年轻，我看着那张湿淋淋的惨白的脸，水流沿着睫毛一滴滴流淌下去，分不出海水还是眼泪——我不愿意想下去了。我用手臂揽住他，尽力让他把水呕出来。他的身体出奇的冷，比我刚刚把他拖出来的那片海水还要冰凉，呼吸微弱得几乎察觉不到，我不得不俯身下去给他换气。碰到那两片嘴唇的时候我又哆嗦了一下，太冷了，我好像在吻一块大理石，冬天墓地上被白雪盖住的石像。他总算呛咳起来了，天主保佑！他开始颤抖，慢慢睁开了眼睛。那双眼睛是淡蓝色的——我愣住了，意大利人的话忽然在我耳边响了起来，有人在绝望地哭泣，所以红月升起来了，在他眼睛里冻结的那些冰和雪花从天空中一片一片落下来了。  
“您救了我……”他低声说，声音哑得可怕。“您为什么要多管闲事呢？”

我是应该生气的，就算拔腿就走也没人能责备我什么。可是，那年轻人昏了过去，脸颊嘴唇一片惨白，水珠无声无息地从眼角落下来，在月亮下泛着惨淡的红色——我看到了，那的确是眼泪。我抱起他走回房子里，扯掉湿透的衣服，用毯子裹住了他。他的胸口，腰间和双腿都有大片磕碰出来的淤青，已经发紫了，在苍白的皮肤上异常刺眼，我碰到这些皮肤的时候感到了不对劲，他在发烧！刚才海水的低温把这掩盖住了。几乎一转眼间，可怕的嫣红就在他颧骨和额头上浮了起来。我的头发衣服还在滴水，我顾不上了，拎起披风就奔了出去。我的样子一定极其狼狈，因为在我砸了十分钟的门，把村里唯一一位药剂师从床上叫起来之后他被结结实实吓了一跳。我告诉他有人溺水，于是他建议我派人去城里，把这事儿报告给警察局处理。“您连他的名字都不知道，如果发生什么意外的话，天主原谅我，如果是那样，您打算怎么解释呢？”  
我摇了摇头。药剂师瞪大眼睛，唠唠叨叨了好一会儿。他没法理解我为什么要这样照顾一个陌生人，说实话，我自己也不知道。我疾步回到房子里，把水和药瓶拿到床边，可我没想到那年轻人已经醒了。他看着我，悲哀地微笑着，眼睛被高烧染上了病态的绯红色，就像那轮挂在窗外的月亮。我宁可他放声哭泣会更好些。  
“是您……”他说，“您为什么要多管闲事呢……？”  
我想我该安慰安慰他，对他说些什么，让人振作的或者更打动人的东西——可我不擅长这个。我沉默了一会儿，回答道：“我已经救了您，不论您愿不愿意，这就是天主的意思。所以要么您来把这药喝掉，要么，我就动手给您灌下去。”  
年轻人低下了头。“天主的意思……”他喃喃地说。又一滴眼泪滑过刚刚干涸的泪痕，掉在了地上。他没再反驳我，我把药递到他唇边的时候他顺从地张开了嘴，这让我暂时松了口气。他的手指还是冷的，我起身给壁炉添了几块木头，把我的大衣拿过来，放轻动作盖在他身上——我以为他喝了药就会睡过去，担心这可能惊醒他，可他睁开眼睛直勾勾地看着我，躺在那儿瑟瑟发抖，双手和嘴唇都是，呼吸涩得像是下一秒就要断气了。  
“您对我真好，”他重复着说，“您救了我……哈！”  
他发出一声凄厉的大笑，一下子直挺挺地坐起身来，毯子被掀开了，几乎掉到了地下。那具露出来的身体毫无血色，和烧得通红的眼睛双颊对比着，简直触目惊心。他的手指痉挛起来，关节抽搐，咯咯作响，他抓着手边的一小块被单，像是要把骨头和那些布料一起活活绞碎一样。  
“您救了——我！”他喘息着说，吐出每一个字都在全身哆嗦。“您不问问我是什么人吗？您怎么知道我不是个混蛋、恶棍，是个——根本不配活下去的人？您没想过我会骗您吗？天主该告诉您，有一天，迟早有一天您会后悔的。您为什么——”

我皱起了眉头。所有看到这一幕的人都会觉得他疯了，听听那位好心药剂师的劝告，扔给警察还是疯人院去管他——我一步跨上去抱住了他。哪怕他真是个混蛋、恶棍，十恶不赦的逃犯还是疯子，我都不能像这样看着。我紧紧揽住他的双臂，将他的脸按在我胸口上，用我的身体把他整个人压在了那儿。他颤抖得厉害，可是挣不开我的手。他紧贴在我胸口上，又冷又烫，像冰块、像火炭一样灼人。窗外传来了一阵沉闷的轰鸣，风拍打过来，将水滴敲在窗框和玻璃上，雨落下来了，急骤的噼啪声阵阵作响，盖过了喧哗着的海浪。  
“我是个军人，”我低声说，“我只会做那些我应该做的事——我们从来不问‘为什么’。”  
我没听见他的声音，有什么滚热的水滴透过衣服渗了进来，一滴，又是一滴，顺着我的胸膛慢慢地流淌下去，烫得我都要觉得疼痛了。

他不再颤抖之后我松开了手臂，我的衣服还湿着，对病人可没什么好处。我给他盖上毯子，将大衣拉到他胸口下面。他精疲力尽地倒在那儿看着我，眼睛朦朦胧胧的，好像还没从那场接近疯狂的谵妄发作中清醒过来。我决定什么也不向他问，简单地命令道：“现在您闭上眼睛吧。不睡觉的话，您的病是不会好的。”  
他没有马上依从我。过了一会儿，他像梦呓似的轻轻地说：“原谅我吧，我对您发了脾气……我很害怕，刚才醒过来的时候您不在这儿，我以为您不会回来了。我以为……您是去找人把我送走，我以后也不会再见到您了……”  
我已经站起身准备去换衣服，但是，听到这句话之后我又坐了回去。我握住他的手，他猛地剧烈颤抖了一下，身体在毯子下挺得笔直，就像僵住了似的一动不动。他的掌心滚烫，指尖却又湿又冷。  
“我在这儿。”我对他说，“我向您发誓，无论您什么时候醒来都能看见我——我是不会离开的。”  
雨水唰唰落在房檐上，炉火跳动着，发出令人安心的劈啪声。那个年轻人的身体一点一点放松下来，他睡着了，火光给他的金发镶上了一道柔和的光圈，仿佛一座陷入沉眠的圣像。而我遵照我的誓言坐在那儿，一直握着他的手。那只手渐渐变得暖和了，轻柔的、暖洋洋的气息从指尖向我全身钻进去。我用手臂撑着头，看着他的脸，感到自己也开始困倦起来。

三  
我没能睡着多久，手中一阵不安的颤动叫醒了我——那个年轻人正在发抖。我迅速试了下他的前额，他还在发烧，温度没有升高算是个好消息。红晕从他脸颊上褪了下去，他的脸色惨白到了可怕的地步，如果不是同样可怕的颤抖，我简直要以为他已经死去了。他开始呓语，声音又轻又嘶哑，在断断续续的喘息和啜泣里模糊不清，我只能听出一两个词来。  
“不……！母亲！”他说。  
我听错了吗？这个代表着美好、温柔和爱的词语为什么会出现在一个人的噩梦里？可我没有时间去想，在我握紧他手的时候颤抖变轻了些，我立刻张开手臂抱住了他。他抽搐了一下，好像被我吓到了，然后，这个算不上什么治疗的动作起效了。我紧紧地抱着他，呓语消失了，他不再喘息，不再压抑地抽泣，颤抖越来越轻，最后安静了下来。我低下头将嘴唇贴到他的耳边。  
“……睡吧。”我说。

我没敢再睡过去。夜里他像这样发作了好几次，天亮之后，也许因为耗尽体力那些叫人害怕的颤抖才止住了。我叫来那个跑腿的孩子，让他进城去找医生。后者过来的时候和药剂师一样对我摇着头，看我的眼光就和看着一个罕见的大傻瓜似的。管他呢！至少他开出的药还不坏。第二个夜晚到来的时候那年轻人的烧退了，他睁开那对蓝眼睛看着我——他认出了我，然后那个悲哀的、月光一样惨淡的微笑又在他嘴唇上浮现出来了。  
“……我打扰到您了，是吗？”他低声说。  
我犹豫了片刻，尽量用我最平稳的语调答道：“您叫了母亲……在您做梦的时候。如果您愿意的话，要我替您去找她吗？”   
他低低地笑了一声。“不……”他说，“她死了。”  
我不由自主颤抖了一下。  
“您的父亲……”  
“他也死了，我从生下来就没有见过他。”  
“那么您的亲戚，朋友……也许……”  
“没有。”年轻人说，抬起头毫无生气地对我微笑着。“什么都没有。如果您没把我从那海里捞上来，几天之后我就会躺在警察局的裹尸袋里，等着他们把我扔进公共墓地，在那儿烂掉……谁都不会被打扰到的。”  
“所以，您到底为什么要多管闲事呢？”

我沉默了。我不知道有什么话能安慰他，即使有，以我的口才多半也是说不出来的。  
“我救了您，”我硬邦邦地说，“我想我可以要求一个回报。”  
“您要什么？”年轻人说，他看起来和我把他从海里抱上来那个时候一模一样，惨白、安静、像冰一样冷，冷得叫人害怕。“我，您要我为您做什么呢？”  
“只要您做一件事。”我低声说。“请答应我……您会活下去。”

他一下子愣住了。完完全全愣在那里，连微笑都忘记了。他以为我会说什么？我不知道，可他的神情就像一个发现了自己在做梦的人，好像只要开口回答了我，这个梦就要醒了。  
“您……”他努力试着说，“您……”  
他说不下去，大滴的眼泪从纤细的金色睫毛下面涌出来，一颗一颗掉在我面前的地上。我抬起手——绅士们也许是用手帕的，可我没有随身带着那玩意的习惯。我擦掉那些眼泪，把他被冷汗浸湿、乱七八糟沾在额头上的发丝拂到脑后。他轻轻地战栗着，好像我的体温对他来说实在太烫了。  
“您答应吗？”  
“是的……”他闭上眼睛回答。“我答应您。”

“您叫什么名字？”过了一会儿我问道，真奇怪，我竟然直到现在才想起来问他这个。  
年轻人笑了笑，这一次是个美丽的微笑了。  
“基里尔。”他说，“……您这么叫我吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

四  
“您在想什么呢？”基里尔对我说。  
这是一个温暖可爱的秋日下午，阳光铺满了沙滩和海面，在波浪中摇曳跳跃，闪烁着亮晶晶的透明的光点。基里尔的金发上也跳动着同样明亮的光，细碎的发梢被海风吹起来，轻轻拂着他的额头和脸颊——它们不那么苍白了，但还是缺乏血色。他抱着双腿坐在那儿，把头倚在膝盖上望着大海。海鸟在天空中鸣叫着，和它们的翅膀一样轻盈洁白的浪花卷上沙滩，打湿被太阳晒得发热的沙子，一层层漫到了他的脚边。  
这真是幅美丽的画面，可我，我够煞风景的——他赤着双脚，没穿靴子也没披着外套，我只注意到了这个。于是我走过去，语气生硬地要他回屋子里去。“您会再生病的，”我干巴巴地说，“那些药您还没有吃够吗？”  
基里尔仰起头来看着我，做梦一样对我微笑着。“让我再看一会儿吧，”他轻声说，“太阳这么好，一会儿它就会落下去了，然后月亮升上来，海上有很多的星星……让我看看它们，求您了。”他的眼睛波光粼粼，比大海的颜色还要碧蓝。“我并不冷……您在这儿不是吗？您在这儿，我就一点也不会冷了。”  
我能说什么呢？我败下阵来，默不作声地回屋拿来毯子，盖好他那苍白的、赤裸着的小腿和脚腕，把大衣披在他肩上，然后在旁边坐下，瞧着他手里那枚小小的贝壳。基里尔刚把它从沙子中捡起来，是枚普通的贝壳，花纹颜色都没什么特别的，可他用指尖拨弄着它，让它在手心滴溜溜地打转，弯起眼睛开心地微笑着。我还没见他这样笑过呢，兴高采烈，像个没长大的孩子，我忍不住也笑了。那点儿微弱的怒气——假如我真对他生气了的话，现在也不知跑到什么地方去了。

“您在想什么呢？”基里尔说。我回答说我很高兴看到他现在的样子，希望他一直都像这样。我说的是真心话，可是这马上让他颤抖了一下。  
“您对我太好了。”他微笑着说，是个努力掩饰着什么的笑容。“您会让我变得贪心的。我会想要赖在这儿不走，就像……”  
“那么您就留下来。”我不加思索地说。“只有我住在这儿，没人会来打扰您。而我，我请您留下来——这样够了吗？您愿意吗？”  
“可是，”他挣扎地说，“您是位英雄呢……您一定非常、非常受人敬仰，很多人都爱您，是不是？您要呆在这儿，过这种隐居一样的生活吗？”  
英雄，爱。这两个词让我发出了一声苦笑。和埃德加那些不愉快的谈话、华丽的、闪闪发光的舞会，年轻姑娘的笑脸和那片远方的战场，血、火焰、挤满战壕的尸体在我眼前风一样掠过，我别开头，胸口被什么东西沉重地压住了，让我喘不上气。但我立即感到手指间传来一阵轻柔的凉意，基里尔向我伸出双臂，握住了我的手。  
“您别再想了。”他柔声说，“我不是有意让您难过的，上尉。战争结束了，已经全都过去了……请您不要再想了吧。”

我的那堆勋章，基里尔不是第一个也不是唯一一个看见它们的人，可是谁也没对我说过这些话。埃德加叫来的那些朋友欢呼着，对我高高举起酒杯；姑娘们用扇子挡着脸蛋，抬起天真无邪的眼睛看着我，要我给她们讲个战斗故事——谁都没说过这样的话，一句也没有。我望着基里尔，他那碧蓝的、海水一样的眼睛，忽然有个荒唐的念头击中了我：如果这样沮丧下去的话，他是不是会一直握着我的手呢？这简直有点儿无耻了，可我，对不起，我没有说话。我们沉默地坐着，听着海鸟的叫声和哗哗回响，阵复一阵的波浪。像他说的那样，太阳开始落下去了，月亮灰白的、半透明的影子升了起来，白昼最后的余晖缠绕着云彩，深金、橘红、淡紫以及深浅不一的蓝色交织着，将我们这片沙滩、退潮的海水和高高的、十月底晴朗的天空都蒙上了一层柔和的、薄纱似的光芒。  
“星星快出来了。”基里尔说，“您去过东方，那里的星星也是一个样子吗？”  
我答不上来，从前我根本没注意过星星这么虚无缥缈的事情。“我只认得辨别方位的那几颗。”我有点尴尬地承认道。“它们都有个挺长的故事，东方的人是这么讲的，如果我那时认真听就好了……”  
基里尔笑了起来。  
“那么，让我来跟您讲吧。”

他讲起了星星的故事。夜空渐渐变成了深蓝色，天鹅绒帐幕一样在我们头顶上铺开。月亮像一盏悬在帐顶的明灯，星星在它旁边闪烁着，仿佛点点跳动的烛火。他念着许多我没听过的诗句，说着意大利语、希腊语和拉丁语——在舞会上我只觉得它们装腔作势，可是他，他的声音多美啊！月光照着他的金发和微微扬起的，大理石一样洁白的额头，比故事里那些仙女、那个在河边和天鹅一起跳舞的公主还要美丽。我不由得出神了，海浪声和他的话声在我耳边回响，忽远忽近，好像在风里唱着的一支歌儿。声音越来越轻，温热的气息吹拂过来，我转过头，看见基里尔靠着我的肩膀睡着了。星光落在低垂的睫毛上，给那张缺乏血色的脸添上了一点光辉，并且投下两排很浅的影子，细细密密地抖动着。我抱起他向屋子里走去，他金发的头斜侧过来，靠在我胸口上，我好像听到了每一步跨出时从那里传上来的声音：  
砰砰！砰砰！

五  
如果说我对基里尔的过去毫无好奇，那必然是在骗人。他受过很好的教育，举止优雅，无懈可击，就算有人告诉我他姓罗曼诺夫我也不会太奇怪。但他只字不提自己的姓氏，我和朋友们写信的时候含糊问了几句，他们也没听说有哪家少爷是父母双亡、最近又恰好不在城里的。警察局，我托人问过了，同样没什么值得关注的记录。当他身体更好一些之后我问他：“您会骑马吗？”他点了点头，这让我的疑心又一次浮了出来。如果他不是那些高贵人士中的一员，这几乎是没法解释的。  
但我还是沉默了。我不想看到他再露出那样悲伤的、毫无生气的微笑，比起这个，我的好奇心完全是微不足道的。

我在驿站租了匹马给基里尔，我勉强看得过眼，脾气最好的一匹。但我总不能放心，出去散步的时候我不时放慢速度挽住他的马缰，让那头坐骑走得慢些，步子更平稳一些。我的战马因为这样慢吞吞的行进不耐烦起来了。它嘶叫了一声，对着我摇头晃脑，使劲儿打了几个响鼻。基里尔看着我们大笑起来。  
“您在欺负它，”他笑眯眯地说，“这可不是英雄该干的事儿。”  
我郁闷地吐了口气，他可是兴致勃勃，一点不理会我的担心。“让它高兴点儿吧，上尉。”他指着远处若隐若现的干草堆说，“您觉得那个距离能做到吗？”  
他纵马奔了出去，我立刻发现刚才是瞎操心了，他的骑术比我预想的还要好。他回过身向我微笑，金发高高扬起来飘向脑后，在阳光下像真正的金子似的耀眼夺目。我的马早就兴奋地踢踏着地面冲了上去——现在不知是人还是马更开心了，我们的速度越来越快，风卷起我们的头发，又在发梢和衣袖上呼啸着远远飞散开去。那些干草堆的影子在旁边一掠而过，可我们看也没看，谁想在这时候停下来呢？基里尔的笑声，我们俩的笑声飞上天空，在云彩中打着滚儿。农舍里有人跑出来探头探脑地向我们张望，他们大概很久没见过这样的两个傻瓜啦。  
乱跑的结果就是我们绕了一个大圈，直到中午才回到村里。在远处我们就听到了教堂的钟声，叮叮当当，清脆又欢快。“是婚礼。”我说。我们走到那儿的时候新郎新娘刚从教堂出来，两张年轻的脸上笑容满面，村里的人围着他们鼓掌欢呼，手风琴和各种腔调的歌声响亮得简直震耳欲聋。  
我微笑着看了一会儿，转头望向基里尔，然后不由愣住了。他的脸涨红了，他一运动就会这样，额头和鼻尖的汗珠还没有干，和马儿的皮毛一样，在阳光下亮晶晶地闪着光。他专注地看着那对新人，双颊绯红，嘴唇因为剧烈的呼吸微微张开着，那是种比正在接吻的新娘，比那个全世界最甜蜜幸福的红晕还要迷人的颜色。  
我忽然感到心砰砰跳了起来。

让他在那个夜晚走进大海的原因，是某段失去的恋情吗？我想不出别的解释。这世上有个他倾心爱恋，为她付出生命的姑娘，她不要他……她多么蠢啊！难道她看不到他有多痛苦，她的心是冰和石头做成的吗！  
我说不出话来，一直回到住处都是。我满心愤怒，双手都在发抖，可是我有什么为此愤怒的理由呢？如果他真的，他爱……见鬼！该死的见鬼！  
基里尔呢，他也什么话都没有说。他偶尔向我望过来一眼，小心翼翼地，好像怕目光会吵到我，然后将金发的头深深垂了下去。我们沉默着，暮色渐浓，潮水升起来了，变凉的晚风卷起单调低沉的哗哗声，拍打在了窗棂上面。  
“晚安，上尉。”基里尔轻轻地说，声音轻得几乎听不到。  
我不敢看他，甚至没敢回头——我成了个不讲道理的胆小鬼了。我僵硬地注视着窗外的大海，因此不知道他是不是也在看我。  
“……晚安。”

六  
我没能睡好，天没亮就从沙发上爬了起来。从基里尔住进来我一直睡在这儿，但之前我可没发现它这么又冷又硬。我在海滩上走了一阵，想忘掉那些莫名其妙纠缠着我的情绪。可是没有用，我一看到海就想起了基里尔，他那苍白的脸，紧闭的、流着泪的眼睛，他抬起头向我微笑，他的嘴唇——停下！我对自己说。我跨进海里，弯腰撩起几捧泼到脸上。清晨的水温让我打了个寒颤，我忍不住又想起那个晚上冰凉的、深深的海水。  
是什么让他那样悲伤呢？或者，是谁？  
“一阵”时间被我拖到了几个小时，太阳升高之后我才走到屋子前面。有个人站在门口抽着烟，开始我以为是村里来的人，但那竟然是埃德加·贝赫特。“你可算回来了！”他向我嚷道，用审视的眼光上下打量着我，神色严肃，嘴角绷得紧紧的，和他平时那副嘻嘻哈哈的样子完全不一样。  
我差点以为战争又打起来了，我要被紧急征召归队呢，结果他只是捎了封信来，顺便看看我过得怎么样而已。信是我的老上级写来的，有个指挥官的空缺，他问我是否有意接任。埃德加显然也听说了这消息，我对他疲惫地摇了摇头。“我打够仗了，够了。”我低声说，“过一阵我会申请退役，然后……然后再说吧。”  
埃德加严肃地又看了我一会儿，我猜他还没放弃劝我结婚的念头。可出乎意料，他一句都没再提，只是说：“我到下个月都住在城里，詹姆斯。要是出了什么事的话，”他郑重其事地停顿了一下。“要是有什么事，你可以过来找我，我总能帮上点忙的。”

他的语气让我有些奇怪，但我没能多想，他很快就告辞了，连屋子都没进。而我，我把怀疑、奇怪、思索——我什么都忘记了，因为我看见了基里尔。他站在那儿，脸像冻结的雪一样惨白，那双蓝眼睛几乎变成了青色，直勾勾地、一动不动地看着我，就和我把他从海里抱上来的时候一模一样。他看着我，露出了那个我再也不想见到的悲哀而惨淡的微笑。  
“……出了什么事！”我大声说，我的手不由自主发抖了，我快步向他走去，想要抱住他，他几乎就要摔倒了。“您病了吗？……老天！医生明明说您已经痊愈了，我得去找他，现在就去……”  
然而他向后退了一步，躲开了我的手。  
“什么事也没有。”他直视着我，生硬地冷冰冰地说，“我是……我是要向您告辞的。我要回去了……我必须要回去了。”

我没法相信我听到的。两天前他还握着我的手，对那些几千几万公里外的星星说他想留在这儿，在这儿，和我在一起。但是现在他说了什么？“您要到哪儿去？”我近乎本能地问，声音哑得自己都没听清。“您说过您没有亲人、朋友……可是现在您说‘回去’，”我控制不住一下笑了出来，“您是在拿我开玩笑吗？”  
他也笑了，他的牙齿轻轻打着战，让那笑声听起来简直凄凉可怕。“您看，我早就说过我会骗您的。”他颤抖着说，“您怎么知道，没有人在什么地方等着我呢？您怎么会知道呢！”  
那么，那个纠缠了我整整一天的猜测是真的了。基里尔有个爱人，他深爱的姑娘，现在他要回到她那儿去了。我几乎想要仰天大笑——我的拳头握得格格直响，骨头扭曲着，发出了叫人浑身生疼的咯吱声。  
基里尔闭上了眼睛，眼泪一滴滴淌下来，弄湿了他的脸和胸口的衣服。那个我不认识的，幸运又残忍的姑娘，她以后还会让他哭吗？  
“您不能就这么走……”我压低声音说，“您没带着钱，是不是？我叫辆车子送您回去，别担心，您想在哪儿下车都可以。我会当作不认识您，以后也不会去打扰您的。”  
我以为这会让他安心些，高兴一些。基里尔睁开眼睛笑了，对我说：“谢谢您。”可他全身都在颤抖，呼吸声又干又涩，眼泪不停地往下掉。他不高兴吗？我，他还要我为他做些什么吗？他又重复了一遍：“……谢谢您。”突然间他向前跨了一步，双目紧闭，仰起了头，有两片冰凉的软绵绵的东西一下覆上了我的嘴唇——  
他吻了我！

我像被雷劈中了，有几十秒，半分钟的时间我站在那儿一动不动，由着他吻我。也许不算是个吻，他连用一点力都不敢，只是把嘴唇贴在我的唇上而已。他在颤抖，眼泪从我和他的嘴唇间一滴滴流过，咸得发苦。我听见他叫了我的名字。  
“您没推开我……”他喃喃地说，“啊……您没有讨厌我……”  
我抓住他的手臂，张开双臂抱住了他——我用不着想了，什么都不用了，我不仅是个胆小鬼，还是个最愚不可及的大傻瓜！我紧紧抱着他，低下头去吻他。他只颤抖了一下就张开嘴唇让我长驱直入，占有了他的每个角落，每一下呼吸。我吮着他的舌尖，把他整个人深深嵌进怀里，让他那冰凉的、发着颤的身体贴在我的胸膛上。我的西里尔，他颤抖得更厉害了，我发疯一样吻他的脸，苍白的额头，湿漉漉的、哭红了的眼睑，用嘴唇和呼吸让他暖和起来。“你，你不能走。”我喘息着说，最后几个词几乎是喊叫出来的，“我不会让你走，再不会，永远不会！我……”  
他对我笑了，世界上最美的梦，最最瑰丽浪漫的仙境里也不会有这样一个微笑的。  
“……我爱您。”他说。


	3. Chapter 3

七  
我不是个虔诚的信徒，从来都不，“天主保佑”对我来说只是个习惯的感叹词罢了。当炮弹在我旁边呼啸，一个又一个士兵倒在地上，血把大地和军装染红的时候我甚至是怨恨祂的。那位万能的、慈悲的救主，祂真的存在吗？为什么祂不肯听一听人们发出的呼号，拯救他们，拯救我呢？但现在我相信了，真的，天主是存在的。祂让我在那个晚上走到海边，让我看见了基里尔——祂把他给了我，慈悲的主啊，他爱我！这话有多少人对我说过？那些年轻的小姐，我的情妇们，我应当早就习以为常，心都不会多跳一下才对。可是，这是基里尔，是他，我的——我嘶哑地喊了一声，抱紧了他，把脸埋在他的肩窝里。我想我是流泪了。  
基里尔捧住我的脸让我抬起头来，用那双蓝色的眼睛看着我，星星会在白昼出现吗？如果不是，还有什么能这样美呢？他还有点发抖，掌心轻轻地蹭着我的胡子。我把这只手拉过来，在他每根指尖都热烈地吻了一下。  
我们又一次亲吻。我的手指深深插进了他的金发里面，他搂着我，抓得我背上生疼。我们都快痉挛了，两具身体紧贴在一起，感到彼此都在哆嗦。当我们不得不分开的时候——人为什么非要呼吸呢？我愿意几天、几个月、从此以后再也不放开他。可是我喘不上气，快要在这个吻里窒息，而基里尔差不多要昏过去了。他倒在我臂弯里，目光散乱，双唇发颤，那对嘴唇被我吻得肿了起来，像盛开的花瓣一样鲜红。我不停地吻他，把更多、更殷红的吻痕落在他颈子和锁骨上。他多美啊，他的身体热起来了，比雪还白，像火一样热——我猛地停顿了一下，残余的那点儿理智，或者别的什么东西让我抬起头看着他，心脏砰砰直响，像是要撞碎肋骨跳出来。他呢？他抓着我的手按在自己胸前，指尖几乎刺进了我的手背，他看着我，喘息着，浑身战栗地对我微笑。  
“我是您的……”他颤声说，“都在这儿，您拿走吧，全都……全都拿去吧！”

天主啊！我吻上了他。如果一个吻能夺走生命，那我就是个心甘情愿的凶手，我愿意跪在我们的救主面前带走他，或者让他就这样带走我。我抱着他重重跌倒在床上，理智、或者别的什么东西被烧成了飞灰，一点儿也没有剩下来。我们的衣服是被扯开的或者撕裂的，无关紧要，我记不清楚，之后的好几个小时变成了一片模糊而朦胧的梦。我只记得许许多多的热吻、喘息和颤抖，更多甜蜜的痛楚的呻吟，一片雪白的、月光和雾一样的云围绕着我，那是基里尔的身体，他的肌肤、他的呼吸、他的温度——他抱着我，腿环过来绕着我的腰，随着我猛烈的撞击不住颤抖。他是我的了，他的嘴唇、乳尖、小穴里面的每一吋地方都是。我叫他睁开眼睛看看他自己，看着我，他照做了。泪珠在他的笑容里哆嗦着滚下来，我怎么都吻不干它们。眼泪沾湿他的脸颊，掉在被我吻得痕迹斑驳的胸口上，那些皮肤泛红了，大片大片泛着淡粉色，他的双腿就像花瓣似的在我身下绽开着。乳晕，那两片最深最艳丽的花蕊，红得像要裂开，他紧紧含着我的小穴也是。也许更鲜红些，因为我填满了他，一丝缝隙也没有，每一点褶皱都被我插得张了开来——他喘不上气了，我进得太深，他的腰在我怀里可怜地发着抖，几乎要折成两段。可他狂乱地摇着头，咬住我的颈侧断断续续地抽气。“您……您再深些，”他哽咽着说，“再……用力些……”  
“……求求您了！”

海浪扑上来，席卷了我，水声淹过了整个房间。不，不是海浪，是我们相连的地方发出的声音。体液从那儿滴了下来，基里尔大口大口吐着气，阴茎颤微微地翘在我们身体中间，一点晶亮的前液滴在我小腹上，就像眼泪似的。他已经射不出来了，连哽咽的声音都是哑的。他昏过去了好几次，几次？我不记得了。我让他分开双腿坐在身上，从下方狠狠地刺穿他，好像要从他哭泣的嘴唇中捅穿过去；我托着他的臀瓣把他抱在怀里，让他浑身哆嗦、深深地插在我的阴茎上；我整根捅了进去，几乎连下方的囊袋都是——他从不拒绝我，从不，一点也不。那个小穴完完全全向我绽开着，直到最深和最热的里面。只有一次，他跪在床上被我操得全身发抖，我一记一记深深地楔进去，将他的整个人，整具身体钉在那里。他就在那个时候哭了。  
“让我看您……！”他仰起头叫道，颈项折成了近乎垂死的弧度，湿透的金发一直沾到了我的嘴唇上。“让我看着您，我……我爱您！！！”  
我抱住他，深深地吻着他。世界上有什么誓言能胜过“我爱你”呢？我还能喊出什么声音让他听见，让那位唯一的、天上的救主听得到呢！  
“我的西里尔……”我说，“我的……我的……”  
天已经全黑了，海浪在窗外起伏着，发出永恒不变的哗啦声。月亮穿过窗扇，把它苍白的光投在地上，映出了我和基里尔紧紧拥抱着的影子。

八  
我一醒来就决定到城里去。那封申请退役的信我早就写好了，却一直犹豫着没有去寄，但现在，前途、名声、上司，什么都不能再阻拦我了。我有了比它们重要得多，美妙得多的——他，我的小西里尔，他在我身边睡着。我看着他不知不觉地笑了起来，心脏砰砰直跳，活像个情窦初开的中学生。我轻手轻脚地披上外套，将信封塞到口袋里，决心要把这件关系未来的事情尽快办好。我俯身吻了吻基里尔。他累坏了，应该不会被吵醒，可他一下子睁开眼睛看着我，脸色煞白，冷汗布满了额头，好像刚从一个最可怕的噩梦中醒过来一样。  
“您……”他牙齿打战地说，“您要走了吗？”

可怜的孩子！他想起了第一天醒来的事情吗？我把他搂在胸口上，吻他湿漉漉的额头，抚着他突然变得冰凉的颤抖的背脊。“别怕，我就在这儿。”我轻声说，“我只是去寄封信……我说过不离开你的，记得吗？我答应过，永远、永远不会离开你的……”  
他抓着我，抖得像高烧最严重的时候一样，指尖都发青了。可他的身体越来越凉，我用毯子裹住了他也没用，他冷得像冰块，声音颤抖，几乎语无伦次。“您一定要去吗……”他哆嗦着说，“多热啊，您抱着我……不要去吧，至少今天别去。留下来，求您了……”  
他猛地剧烈震颤了一下，几乎震开了我的双臂。我的心要被活活绞碎了，他说什么，他想要什么我都会答应的。可是，我还没说出来他又颤抖了一下，慢慢地抬起头看着我。好像突然清醒了似的，他安静了，不再发抖，脸上浮起了一点代表正常的血色，他看了我一会儿，甚至伸手抚上我的头发，对着我微笑了。  
“我又乱发脾气了，”他喃喃地说，“您不会生我的气是吗？”我抓住他的手用力握着，体温还有些低，但的确不像刚才那么凉。我抱住他，他就安安静静地躺在我怀里，抬起那双蓝眼睛又笑了笑。“我总爱胡思乱想，只有您才会容忍我这个。”他微笑着说，把脸靠在我胸口上。“现在没事了，真的，我发誓。您不用管我啦。就像您说的，我会闭上眼睛睡一觉，等我醒了……那时候您就回来了，是不是？”

“是的。”我回答。基里尔不是第一次像这样发作，我不想在这时候违拗他。我抚着他的头发，听着他轻轻的、逐渐拉长的呼吸，他睡着了。我关好门，快步走向马厩——不是为了寄信，我早把那封信忘了，而是去找医生。我得治好基里尔，身体和心都是。我用了不到一小时就到了城里，可那位医生不在，看门人说他几天之后才会回来。我只能留下地址，叮嘱医生回来后立刻请他过去。没什么别的可做了，我有些烦闷地跨上了马背。唯一安慰的是我离开的时间很短，基里尔也许还没有醒——门好好地关着，他的确在睡。我松了口气，走过去推开了门，阳光从门缝洒进来，照着桌子、躺椅和床上乱七八糟的毯子和被单——那儿是空的。  
基里尔不在屋子里！

我的呼吸在那一瞬间几乎停住了。我站在那儿，从头到脚打了个哆嗦。我大声喊道：“西里尔！”没有人回答。我冲出了门，门板被我撞得来回摇晃，发出一阵可怕的吱呀声。我奔向海滩，空的，那儿也没有人，几百呎之内都是。我向着天空、向海面看过去，海浪哗哗地响，一层层地漫上沙滩，打在我的脚下。我跨进水里，一直走到快要齐腰深的地方，长裤和衬衫下摆湿透了，冷冰冰地贴在身上。我伸开双臂，手心里除了海水什么也没有，什么都感觉不到。可是，也许我想错了呢？也许他现在在什么地方等着我呢？我发过誓只要他醒来就能看见我的不是吗！我转身奔回村里，砸着那位药剂师的门，不，他不在那儿，他没看见他，谁都没见过他。我拉住每个路过的村民问他们这句话，吓坏了好几个妇人和孩子。他不在吗？他去了哪儿？我又跳上马背，把我们曾经走过的地方统统找了一遍，教堂、干草堆，天上的云彩都和从前一样，只有基里尔不见了，我找不到他。海水从我身上滴下去，在背后留下两条很长的印子，开始是湿的，然后慢慢地变干了。我回到了屋子里，它是空的，我低声地喊：“西里尔……西里尔！西里尔！”没有人回答，我知道没人回答，可我还是喊叫着，直到声音沙哑。我跌坐下去，伸手抓住了自己的头发。

连着几天我都不敢离开那房子，几乎不敢去睡。我以为基里尔会回来的，我得让他第一眼就能看见我。有几次我靠在桌边迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，又在下一刻听到什么跳了起来，冲过去打开了门——没有人在，那是风，是海浪，或者是我自己的幻觉。我写了好几封信，叫那跑腿的孩子去问警察局，可没人能给我答复，我连他的姓都不知道。这期间那位医生来过一次，被我的样子吓了一大跳，他还以为我就是那个急需治疗的病人呢。  
“您可以走了。”我面无表情地说。   
医生嘟哝着离开了，我在那之后睡着了一会儿，多久？我不知道，我几乎丧失了对于时间的感觉。听到教堂的钟声我才意识到这是礼拜日，那么，他已经离开我八天了。我一下子笑出声来，我抬起头大笑着，笑到自己的胸口都疼了。

我去冲了个澡，冷水和睡眠让我的精神好了些，我开始回忆八天前那些细节，在这之前我根本不敢去想。我想起了埃德加的来访和他奇怪的语气，而基里尔——我猛地站了起来，基里尔是在他离开之后才开始反常的。那么，埃德加认识他，埃德加知道他是谁！我的呼吸又一次窒住了，在我想到什么之前我已经纵马奔到城里，用力敲响了埃德加的门。这时是晚上了，他本该出去玩的，可他竟然呆在家里，看见我的时候一点也不吃惊，好像就在等我上门似的。  
“你的样子比我想的还糟，詹姆斯，”他说，倒了杯酒递给我。“我该早点告诉你的……那天在N村，我就该全都告诉你的。”  
我没有接那杯酒。我当然知道自己是什么样子，胡茬有半吋长，眼睛充血，眼眶红得像是流了多久的眼泪。那又有什么关系呢，我没兴趣关心这个。“那么现在告诉我。”我嘶哑地说，“……他是谁？”

埃德加看了我一会儿，好像在确定我是不是站得够稳。然后他终于说：“扎伊采夫，这是他的姓。”我悸动了一下，这是我第一次听到基里尔的全名。  
“你在东方呆得太久了。”埃德加叹着气说，“他从来没跟你说过他姓什么，是不是？因为除了你，我可怜的朋友，除了你，随便哪个人听到这名字，就会知道他是谁了。”  
“我劝你找个情妇，你不肯，詹姆斯，可你却被他给迷上了。天主啊，太荒唐了，还有比这更可笑的事情吗？他，基里尔·扎伊采夫，他在那个行当里可有名呢，谁不知道他！就在昨天有人看见他和G子爵——一个纨绔少爷，你不用知道是谁——他们去杂耍剧院看戏，一起回了扎伊采夫的公寓，子爵在今天中午才离开的。”  
我的耳边轰轰作响，好像有一千门大炮同时在那儿点火上膛，我必须用尽全身力气才能听到埃德加所说的话。  
“我的朋友，”他低声说，近乎怜悯地看着我。  
“——你的基里尔，他已经是别人的情人了。”


	4. Chapter 4

九  
基里尔。  
情人。  
炮弹轰鸣，天空和大地一起震动，成千上万的人大声喊叫。他们在尖叫，在干号，声嘶力竭地呼喊咆哮——这些声音从哪儿来的？我的脑子里吗？我听到埃德加叫我的名字，他在对我说话，不只是他，还有个熟悉的，我不想听见——不敢听见的声音，我几乎要把枪拔出来了。那些声音！轰轰轰嗡嗡嗡，无止无休，震耳欲聋。我想要喊叫，我发不出声音来，我要把那些子弹全打到——天知道打到什么地方去！只要这些声音能停下来，只要他们统统别再说了！  
“有一天您会后悔的。”基里尔说。  
“如果你不相信的话，去问别人吧。”埃德加说。  
“我早就说过我会骗您。”基里尔说。  
“到剧院门口去，随便哪位观众出来的时候问问他扎伊采夫这个名字。”埃德加说。  
“您要走了吗？”  
“你不会听到第二个答案的。”  
“……我爱您！！！”

“他们在哪儿？”这一切的最后有个嘶哑到可怕的声音这样说，好一会儿我才意识到是我自己在说话。  
“他们——他，和那个子爵,现在——在什么地方？”  
埃德加的目光垂落下来，慢慢落在我手上。我的确握着枪，从他和那个幻觉对我说出第一句话开始，紧紧地一直在手里握着。我的指骨格格作响，手背青筋绽露，枪柄上沾满了冷汗。埃德加盯着我，他好像也流汗了，我看不清楚，一片红色的、和那天的月亮——和鲜血一个颜色的雾气横在眼前，朦朦胧胧的，那么刺眼，把我的视线全都挡住了。  
“好吧，我告诉你。”埃德加终于说。“可你得把它留下。”他指着那支枪，我在无意识中甚至把它上了膛。“我的朋友为了这么一个人变成了杀人犯，我可不想听到这样的消息。”  
我一言不发地解下枪套，把枪放在他面前的桌子上。埃德加在我退后几步，绝对碰不到那枪柄之后长出了一口气。“子爵定了今晚歌剧喜剧院的座位，”他说，“他们肯定会——应该会去的。第一幕还没结束呢，你最好在这儿休息一会儿，然后——”

我转身走了出去，埃德加在背后喊了什么，我听不见了。几分钟之后我就到了剧院门口，挂钟在墙上滴答滴答直响，他们已经出来了吗？提前离开了吗？我站在门前，身体挺直，一动不动。这对我不算什么难事，我在战壕里像这样待过更长的时间。街上没有镜子，没有反光的玻璃或是水面，我看不见自己的样子，但所有路过的行人都躲开了我，他们瞥着我，小声议论着，从十几呎外的地方远远绕了过去。这很好，我看着那门口，没有谁会挡住它了。血色的雾气在飘荡，无数声音轰轰轰嗡嗡嗡，我笔直地站着，看不到也听不清楚，好像所有感觉都已经消失了。  
我看见了基里尔。  
雾气从我眼前散开了，我看着他，那的确是他——八天，这段时间有多长呢？我们的天主创造了世界，定下安息日，还多出二十四个小时。对于凡人却只是短暂的，什么都不会改变的一星期罢了。可是基里尔的样子变了，完全变了，我第一眼几乎不能——不敢确认那就是他。他的脸异常苍白，眼窝和脸颊凹了下去，泛着惨淡的青色。他像死人、月光、石头、雪或者冰块，一件没有血流、没有心跳的死物那么白。当他走过来的时候，几乎能看到骨头在那件不怎么合身的礼服下面支出来的印子。他神色冷漠，面无表情，眼睛直勾勾地对着前方——他还没看见我，那对眼珠就像两颗磨损了的陈旧的玻璃珠子。他仿佛是一具会动的尸体，活的鬼魂，总之已经是个算不上人的东西了。

这样子够凄惨，够可怜的，是不是？我该同情他，应该为他感到疼痛——我感觉到了，我向那个方向伸出了手。我可以拉住他，把他拽进我怀里吻他，让他暖和起来，脸上重新浮现出血色。我什么都不想，什么都不会问——我爱他！哈，我还爱着他呢！可是有另一只手，另外一只男人的手搂住了他的腰。他没有动，那个男人搂着他，将他的脸庞转过去得意洋洋地吻了一下。  
那是G子爵，埃德加说的没错，一张纨绔阔少的脸，在他后面走出来的几个人也是一样。他们胳膊里都挽着个漂亮姑娘，打扮得珠光宝气，钻石的闪光刺人眼睛。可她们站在基里尔旁边，就像是天鹅和一群羽毛艳丽的水鸭子。子爵当然应该得意，他挽住基里尔大笑着和他那些同伴说话，他的眼神，笑容，每一个表情都在说：这个人是我的！我的耳朵里轰轰直响，神经末梢震耳欲聋。我跨出了一步，两步，突然间世界安静下来，那些响声消失了，一片死寂，我听见了基里尔对子爵说话的声音。  
“您在我身上花了钱，”他说，“……您花了钱，我就来伺候您，您还想要些什么呢？”

“您救了我。”基里尔说。  
“我是您的……您全都拿去吧。”  
我想要什么？他和我上了床，他——多慷慨！多可笑啊！我放声大笑起来。我还想要些什么吗！我向这些人大步走去。基里尔现在是什么样子？我才不知道他是什么样子，我根本看不到。血雾滚滚狂涌，遮住了我的眼睛。我抓住那个子爵的手臂，轻而易举地把他拽开，推到了一边。那年轻人对我嚷嚷着什么，似乎想再冲上来，但两个同伴立刻拉住了他。“别做傻事！”他们压低声音说。“那是詹姆斯·塔拉斯，那个骑兵团的……”瞧，我的名气还是有点用的，而我居然想放弃这些，为了他——为了这个基里尔·扎伊采夫放弃一切退役呢！我笑了一声，声音沙哑无比，那几个阔少惊惶地看着我，纷纷跑开去上了马车。基里尔却还站在那儿，他知道我会原谅他的是吗？我一直都会，他太知道这个了。看他那苍白又可怜的样子！他浑身哆嗦，颤抖得像个疟疾或是肺病末期的病人。我该原谅他，好好地安慰他呢！

“您走得太匆忙了。”我冷淡地说，“我忘记了，我还没有给您过夜的钱。”  
他迸出了一声近乎濒死的呻吟——我见过几百个、上千个死人，被剑刺穿身体的时候他们就是这样子的。他向我伸出双手，好像要摸摸我的脸，或者就这样倒下去跪在我脚下——他是要倒下去了，他抖得那么可怜，那双玻璃珠子似的眼睛睁得大大的看着我，眼泪一滴一滴落下来，掉在他和我中间的地面上——我，我要说什么更恶毒和冰冷的话吗？我抓住他的手，扶住了他，他太冷了，我的声音在碰到他那一瞬间就跟着发起了抖来。  
“您生病了……”我低声说，“那个子爵，他没发现吗？他就这样把你扔在了这儿，你得去看医生……你要……有人照顾你吗！”  
我哽住了。是的，我会原谅他，我已经原谅他了。我抱住他，让他那可怜的冰凉颤抖的身体靠在我胸口上，他那么冷，那个浪荡的子爵不知道给他披上大衣吗？我的喉咙又干又涩，像被火烧过一样，叫着他名字的时候连胸腔里都疼起来了。  
“你要和我一起走，现在就走！”我嘶哑地说，“我们到东方去，离开这儿，再也不用看见这些人了……你欠那个子爵的钱，是不是？我会还给他的，我保证，谁都不能再伤害你，你……我的西里尔……”  
在我说这些话的时候他就靠在我怀抱里，金发被夜风吹起来，拂过了我的嘴唇。我几乎就要把一切都忘记了，埃德加说过的话，那些噩梦，过去那漫长的八天，什么都没有发生过，基里尔是我的，他爱我！我低下头去吻他，想让他暖起来，让他那对美丽的、冰一样凉的嘴唇恢复红润，可是——他突然笑了！他笑出了声，抬起双臂一把推开了我。我从未想过他能迸出这样的力气，猝不及防之下我倒退了好几步。等我抬起头，他就站在那儿对我微笑着，笑容在毫无血色的脸上刺目得简直惊心动魄。

“您太蠢了。”他轻声说，“您还相信我爱着您呢。您知道这句话我说过多少次，像我们这种人说过多少次了吗？只有您这样的傻瓜才会当真。子爵什么地方都比不上您，我承认，也许比您有钱些，可我还是和他在一块儿，您知道为什么吗？”  
他大笑起来。  
“因为他不像您这么天真，像您这么蠢啊！”  
“请您别再来找我了。”他说。  
“您答应过以后都不会来打扰我。您是个军人，想必您会遵守诺言的。”  
“是不是，上尉？”

世界上有人见过冰冷的火吗？我见到了，我看着那对美丽的、冷冰冰的蓝眼睛，火焰扑过来，吞没了我。我全身冰冷，手指僵硬得仿佛要一块块裂开来碎掉，火烧穿了我的心脏、喉咙、眼睛，血雾弥漫，铺天盖地。基里尔在微笑，他对着我微笑，我尝到了从自己胸口涌上来的鲜血的腥味。  
“呵。”我说。我笑了出来，血的味道让我清醒了。这多好！我需要它，更多、更多流淌出来的鲜血，现在我马上就要见到它！  
“去他妈的诺言。”我说，我抓住基里尔的手臂，拽着他向前走去，他的骨头在我手里喀喇喀喇响着，脚步踉跄，几乎被我一路拖了过去。剧院的入口旁边有一间休息室，车夫和仆人们会在那儿打发等人的时间，我把基里尔拖了进去，它是空的，今天晚上的节目还没结束呢。我松手把他扔在地上，他摔出去，身体撞在躺椅脚上，发出了一下巨大刺耳的喀啦声。剧院的看门人喊叫着什么，我充耳不闻，反手锁上了门。基里尔用手臂撑着地面，慢慢抬起头来看着我，他的嘴角磕破了，手腕和所有露出来的皮肤又青又紫，布满了淤血。我第一次见到他的时候就是这样，我把他从海里捞上来，他的身体——我一直以为那些淤青是磕碰出来的。在哪个男人，也许就是子爵的身体下面碰出来的，是吗？我又笑了起来，声音嘶哑，笑得气都喘不上来了。我是够蠢的，一个开天辟地以来都没人见过的傻瓜。呵，我的基里尔，至少这一句，这一句他对我说了真话！  
我撕开了他的衣服。

“嗤！！！”基里尔在这尖利的声音里发起抖来了。刚才他就像个玩偶似的任凭我摆布，毫不反抗，一声也不喊叫，可是现在他浑身哆嗦，脸色比死人还要惨白，他终于明白我要对他做什么了。他跪在那儿伸出双手，对我仰起头——他绝望了吗？他感觉到绝望是什么样的滋味了吗？一声又一声地哀求我：  
“不……”他哆嗦着说，牙齿打战，语不成声。“别在这儿……求您……我求求您！您那么恨我，打我吧，撕碎我、割断我的喉咙……请您杀了我吧！求您了，不要这样……求您不要……求求您……”  
我俯下身将嘴唇贴到了他的耳边。  
“有位朋友提醒过我，”我慢慢地、一字一句地说。“不要为了你变成个杀人犯。他说对了。我会杀人的，当然会，那是在战场上，对着我的对手和敌人。而你，基里尔，”

“——你是一个婊子！”

我把他摔在那张躺椅上，扯掉他的衣服，拉开了他的双腿。他没有动，不再挣扎，不再哀求，什么声音都不再发出来了。他睁着眼睛一动不动地看着我，眼泪一滴滴淌下来，滚过了毫无血色的嘴唇。我直接插了进去，几乎整根插到了最里面，血马上从被我插入的地方涌出来，淌下双腿，将椅面包裹的织锦染成了红色。他抽搐了一下，迸出一声压得低低的惨叫。他咬住嘴唇，没有第二声叫出来了。那两片东西被他咬得血肉模糊，只有我撞得太狠的时候才能听到断断续续的气声。他看着我，眼泪滚滚直流。而我，我一眼也不想看他。我咬破他的乳头，在他身上印上一个个淌血的齿印；我抓着他的臀肉插进去，让那些地方布满大片的淤血，没有一块皮肤是完整的。是的，我用了一切我能想到、能做得到的法子折磨他。我甚至不许他昏过去，只要他意识不清我就放慢速度，一点一点在他的穴口打转，慢慢送进去，然后在下一刻再开始猛烈的撞击。他痉挛着，手指死死地抓着椅面，这我可不允许。我绑住他的双手，将他拽起来从下方插进去，他的腿大张着，整个人都被挑在了我的阴茎上。血在我们身体间流淌着，他没有叫，一声也没有。他看着我，眼泪不停地流，他在看着我——  
我猛地把他扔在了那儿，那双眼睛，那双流着泪的眼睛！我抓住他的腰，从后面重重地操进去，时钟在响，滴答，滴答，喘息声，身体的撞击声，血滴掉在地上，啪嗒！我颤抖着从他身体里退了出来。他终于昏过去了，血还在流，和那些我刚射进去的精液一起。我看着他身上的淤青、伤口，渐渐蔓延开的血迹——我抓住头发，发出了一声几乎不成人声的号叫。我打开门踉踉跄跄地走出去。那个看门人躲在远处瞥着我，我向他打了几个手势，叫他去找医生，就像喝醉了一样跨上了马背——  
我逃开了。


	5. Chapter 5

十  
在那之后我去了哪儿？许多人在旁边走来走去，他们大笑着，轰隆轰隆，酒瓶和杯子撞得叮呤当啷直响，我说了什么？做了什么？不，不！我没有做错。冰凉的酒沿着喉咙滑下去，又像一团烈火从我胸口下面冲了上来，烧得我坐立不安。我想跳起来大喊大叫，把我看到的一切——我什么都看不清楚——我撞到的一切砸个粉碎，让它们变成一堆不堪入目的粉末，就和基里尔一样。他身上全是伤痕，血不停地流——不！是他的错！他骗了我，背叛了我，他和那个混蛋子爵在一起，这都是他自找的！他活该！他看着我，天主啊，那双流泪的眼睛！  
我大笑起来，酒液在我脸上滴滴答答淌着，凉得就像眼泪。我哭了吗？我又笑了一声，声音刺耳得像被什么东西从中劈开了。酒吧老板拉住了我，嘴唇开开合合对我说着什么，我不想听。我把骑兵团徽章向他扔过去，叫他到我家里去取钱，他鞠着躬跑开了。很好，没有人再来吵我，我又举起了杯子。基里尔的眼睛，他在看着我——我把杯子砸在地上，哗啦！碎片迸飞开来，划破了我的手和脸。我抓起酒瓶跌跌撞撞地向外面走去。这里太热，我快要窒息了。我把瓶口塞进嘴里，呛得不停地大声咳嗽。天空在旋转着，地面也是。我摔倒在那儿，世界支离破碎，一塌糊涂。那双眼睛，他还在看着我，蓝色的、大海一样的眼睛——

我醒过来，头疼欲裂，太阳亮晃晃地直刺眼睛，酒渍和脸上的血都已经干了。我花了好几分钟才捂着额头坐起来，把后背靠在墙上。我正在一条小巷子里，好像就是酒吧后门的那条，我记不清楚了。我站起来的时候脚下还在打晃，可我冷静下来了，起码我觉得是这样，我还能思考之后该做些什么。“忘掉他，”我对自己说，“都过去了。就这样吧，一切都结束了！”我踉跄着走到街上拦了辆马车，叫车夫送我去N村。我要把那些和基里尔有关的、他用过的东西全都丢掉，退掉那房子，然后接受指挥官的职位，离开这儿到东方去。我再也不会回来，再不会见到他。他——和所有的一切都结束了。  
可是我跪倒在沙滩上。那座房子就在那儿，而我连再跨出一步的力气都没有了。我想做什么？把那房子拆掉，点燃它把它烧成一堆废墟吗？呵，呵！我笑出了声，眼泪从我脸上直落下来。就算那样，大海，它不是还在这儿吗？海鸟鸣叫着，海浪哗哗地响。阳光在浪尖上跳跃，那么温暖，那么明亮。过一会儿太阳会落下去，海上会有很多很多的星星。它们闪烁的光映着海面，那双深深的，蓝色的眼睛——  
“您去过东方，那里的星星也是一样的吗？”  
星星，天空，海。基里尔。  
我无处可逃。到处都是他，都是他的那双眼睛！我纵声狂笑起来，像个疯子、一个堕落的异教徒那样大声咒骂着天主。我要祂回答我，看看祂都做了什么，可是天主毫不理睬。我喊叫着，直到声音嘶哑，精疲力竭。我听见自己喊出来的并不是救主的圣名，而是他，他——我的基里尔。  
他再也不是我的了！

我是怎样回到城里，去了什么地方又喝了多少，我统统不知道了。好像有人对我大吼大叫，叫我“滚开！醉鬼！”我摔倒了，黑暗像一块厚重的裹尸布一样落下来，蒙住了我的眼睛。我由衷地欢迎它，我想要它盖着我，把我埋葬在下面，永远不用见到这个混账的世界。可是事与愿违，意识渐渐回到了我身上，随之而来的是一阵强烈的、难以忍耐的头痛。我的骨头喀喀作响，喉咙干得可怕。我伸出手胡乱摸索着，将那只摸到的水杯一口气灌了下去。视线清晰了一点儿：我在房间里，躺在床上……这不是我的房间！我抓住床沿，像溺水了一样张开嘴大口喘息着，好一会儿我才认出这是在埃德加的家里。  
“你打算把自己喝到破产吗？”他在旁边抱怨道。“你的马跑到我这儿来了，我骑着它找了好几条街才发现你在哪儿。如果我去得晚一点，你就要登上报纸头条了：一个醉死在街头的骑兵上尉……”  
“我不在乎。”我回答，声音哑得根本听不清。埃德加还在絮絮叨叨说着什么，他的声音——我忽然愣住了。我忘记了什么？是的，他认得基里尔，他知道他是谁，他一直都知道——我猛地坐起来，眩晕让我差点一头栽到地板上去。我早该想起来，早就应该问他的！  
“把……他的事告诉我！”我嘶哑地说。“所有一切！在N村……你们说了什么？究竟发生了什么！”  
埃德加停住了，脸色一下子变得异常难看。显然他之所以叨念个不停就是不想让我有机会问这个。他盯着我，冷淡地回答道：“你不就是去了结这件事的吗？都结束了，詹姆斯。这对你来说是件好事。你还想问什么呢？”  
“……告诉我！”我厉声说。我只觉得口干舌燥，太阳穴涨得快要裂开。血红的雾气突突乱跳，好像要窜进我的骨头和心脏里去了。  
埃德加没有马上回答，过了一会儿他慢吞吞地说：“如果我不打算说呢？”  
我的手枪上次离开时扔在了桌子上。我默不作声地把它抓起来，对着半空开了一枪。“砰！”天花板立刻出现了一个大洞，灰尘碎屑稀里哗啦溅落下来，迸得我们俩一身都是。  
“……告诉我。”我说。  
埃德加愣住了。他不可置信地看着我握枪的手、我的嘴角、眼睛，最后把目光落在我脸上。“好吧……好吧。”他勉强笑了笑，喃喃地说。“我答应过不会说的……天主啊！你坐下吧，”他指着旁边那张椅子。  
“我全部都告诉你。”

十一  
我跌倒在椅子上，因为我的双腿不住发颤，已经很难说是坐下去的了。  
“我没想过要骗你，詹姆斯。”埃德加拍了几下身上的灰尘，尽量平静地说，“但我确实隐瞒了一些事情。你自己去打听也会知道的，但是……我还是跟你说了吧。  
“你知道做那种事的姑娘和小伙子，十有八九都是被他们自己的母亲带进来的。基里尔先生也是一样，不过他和他们有点不同，他之所以有名就是因为这个：他从前是个贵族，货真价实的贵族。他家里在V省那边有庄园和地产，但他父亲死后很快就败落光了。他母亲对经营一窍不通，又不肯放弃上流社会的生活，勤俭些过日子。他们到城里来的时候就欠了一大笔债，之后那位夫人越欠越多，房子、马车、衣服和珠宝，什么都要抵押，她又有个年轻漂亮的儿子——这种事的结局还能怎么样呢？  
“最初是S伯爵，一个出名的浪荡子把他捧出来的，很快那些阔少爷都被迷住了。他们把他叫做‘婊子王子’……抱歉，我不想让你听到这么难听的词儿……可我认得他就是因为这个。有次舞会上我听见一群人笑着打赌，他们在猜下一个是谁跟他……因为他母亲刚刚又欠了很大一笔钱。我就是在那里见到他的，他母亲，那位夫人也在。她昂着头，把手搭在儿子臂弯上，像位真正的王后似的。我算不上是个好人，但这一幕我到现在都记得，我真的被恶心坏了。”

我全身都开始发颤了，我想起了基里尔悲哀的、毫无生气的微笑，他在噩梦里颤抖，他喊叫着：“……母亲！”  
可是我，我什么都不知道！

“在N村我一眼就把他认出来了，虽然我只见过他这一次。”埃德加摇着头说，“是啊，他是那种让人没法轻易忘记的人。我能怎么做呢，朋友？你，詹姆斯，你要变成不堪入耳的笑话当中的一员了。你的名字会和那些家伙相提并论，放在一块儿哈哈大笑，而我明知道你很快就能成为一个军团的指挥官——假如我们交换一下的话，你会怎么做呢？  
“我叫出他的名字，直接了当地请他离开你。我可以保证，我现在所说的就是对他说过的那些话。‘您没跟他说实话，没告诉他您的名字，是不是？’我说。‘我不想责备您，但是您，还有詹姆斯，你们是不可能在这地方呆一辈子的。詹姆斯肯定要回城里去，将军在等着他，天主啊，您想想吧，他就要做指挥官了！到那时候会发生什么？如果他从别人嘴里知道您是谁，听到您的过去；如果人们看到他和您在一起……您也想过这些的不是吗，我从您脸上看出来了。詹姆斯是个正直又忠实的人，他不是您的那些……床伴。您要他怎么办呢？我请求您，看在我们共同的救主份上，不要这么对他吧！’  
“我不是一口气说出来的。因为他的脸白得可怕，双眼通红，浑身发抖，好像不只是要流泪而是会哭出血来似的。好几次我都以为他要昏倒了，可我还是说了这些话。这件事情总有一个人要牺牲。如果你因此责备我铁石心肠，那也没有办法。  
“‘您说得对……’他微笑着说。我得承认，我没敢去看那个笑容。‘我会离开他的……我发誓。我这样的人说什么誓言您可能都不相信，可是，我会走的，回我应该待的地方去，再不会和上尉有一丁点儿关系。请您给我一点时间……一天……只要一天。我什么都不会对他说，您也不会，是吗？……这样上尉就会恨我了。您，您相信我吗？您能答应吗？’  
“‘我答应。’我说。我是相信他了，可我不得不继续往下说。‘明天开始我会叫辆车子在村外面等着，您只要想走，说出名字车夫就会送您回去的。但您回去之后，如果詹姆斯来找您……他的性格非常固执，假如他来找您，您能保证拒绝他吗？’  
“‘……是的。’他轻声说。  
“‘您不会心软，绝对不会去见詹姆斯，是吗？’  
“‘是的。’  
“‘假如他坚持不走，一定要见到您呢？’  
“他抬起头看着我笑了。‘那么我就去死，先生。’”

世界在我眼前变成了一个巨大的光球，无数种颜色、无数光怪陆离的碎屑围着我发疯一样旋转。空气被抽干了，我喘不上气来。椅子倒在地上，“砰咚！”这声音好像是隔着很远的距离，从一层厚厚的屏障那边发出来的。血雾渗进来了，它钻进我身体里，呼啸着上蹿下跳，把我的心脏、血管、眼珠统统搅成了一堆没有形状的渣滓。可是我还能听到埃德加在说话，他的声音漂浮在所有这些东西上面，清楚地、冷冰冰地对着我发出来：  
“我得道歉，詹姆斯，我一直都没告诉你这个。但说实话，我也没为我做的事后悔过。这是命运，朋友，是我们这个世界的现实。如果你认为我做错了，要指责我的话——”  
“不。”我说。真奇怪，我竟然还能发出声音来。“你没做错什么，是我！”  
我的视觉、听觉、触觉——我脑子里一片空白。恢复知觉的时候我已经冲到了街上。我要去找基里尔，跪在他的脚下忏悔。他不肯饶恕我，那没关系，我可以在他面前把子弹一颗不剩地射进胸口里去。我爱他！天主，我爱他！！我该下地狱去，我已经在那里面了。我奔向歌剧喜剧院，揪住了看门人的衣服。我的汗水浸透头发，沿着脸滚滚流淌，脸色根本不像一个正常人、一个活人该有的样子。那个看门人被吓坏了，听到我问他基里尔的住址之后才长出了一口气。“要给您叫辆马车吗？”他弯着腰低声下气地说。我到那座楼下的时候夜已经深了，窗子都是黑的，他在吗？他怎么样了？他——我的衣服差不多全湿透了，手和双腿不住发抖，几乎跌倒在门口的台阶上。我拼命砸着门，看门人出来了，举起蜡烛照着我，我简直用尽了所有力气才没有推开这个人冲进去。  
“基里尔……”我喘息着说，“我要见他……他住在这儿对吗？告诉他我要见他，我……”  
看门人惊讶地盯着我。我又重复了一遍，喉咙哽得厉害，又干又哑，语无伦次。他一定把我当成来寻欢作乐的人了。不，我还不如他们。那些人，那个子爵，他们可能是些混蛋，荒唐又可笑的人，而我，我算是一个什么东西呢！  
“那位先生没法见您。”看门人说。“他病了，什么人都见不了……您还是回去吧。”  
“不！”我喊叫道。“不……至少告诉我他病得怎么样了。一句话也好，求您了！”我身上没带着钱，袖扣倒是纯银的，我把它们一股脑儿拽下来塞进他手里。看门人惊呆了，愣在那儿犹豫了好一会儿。他终于说：“他家里有位管家婆在这儿，让她来跟您说吧。”

我在门房里等了也许一分钟，也许整整一个世纪。我恍惚听见基里尔在叫我——我猛地哆嗦了一下，站了起来。不，不是他，进来的是一个上年纪的妇人。她的围裙皱得一塌糊涂，溅满了水渍；看起来几天都没有好好睡过觉。那么，基里尔是病了，他的伤，那些被我折磨的——我张开嘴，什么声音也没发出来，我被一只冰凉的手掐住了脖子。它越收越紧，在虚空中尖利地对着我咯咯发笑——  
“听说您怎么都不肯走，”老妇人疲惫地说。她没正眼看我，显然把我当做是个心血来潮的家伙，让她觉得头疼。这很好，如果她看着我，问我为什么要来见基里尔，天主！我连最后一点儿挂在脸上的冷静都要撑不住了。“您想知道什么呢？”  
“他……”我艰难地、磕磕巴巴地说，“您告诉我吧，他怎么样……什么都好，只要您肯告诉我！”  
老妇人低声叹了口气。“您是个奇怪的老爷。”她说，“可您是唯一一个来这儿问他病情的人。那位子爵连面都没露过呢……好吧，我跟您说就是了。”

“先生，他不是最近才病倒的，已经有一阵子了。夫人……他母亲去世之后他的样子就糟透了。他整天看着窗子外面发呆，子爵和好几个年轻人写信过来，可他谁也不肯见。‘您总得过您自己的生活啊。’我说。可他什么也不回答。  
“上个月……哦，我还记得那天。”老妇人说，“他突然不见了。没带着钱，连一件外套都没有穿。简直就像……就像他再也不会回来了似的……”  
我的牙齿格格直响，身上忽冷忽热，心跳声大得能把楼板震裂。我知道他去了哪儿，只有我知道不是吗？就在那天晚上，我把他从那片海水里抱了出来。  
“您不问问我是什么人吗？”  
天主啊，如果我能回到那时候去！  
“……他回来了，有辆车子把他送到门口，他一下车就昏了过去，倒在那儿，脸白得像个死人。那之后连着几天他都在发烧，温度烫得能吓坏人。他醒过来之后就给G子爵回信，说他答应见他了，多奇怪……从前他是看都不愿意看那位子爵一眼的。”  
“他不肯听我的话。我劝他休息一会儿，躺在床上，别跟那些人去什么剧院还是舞会。他明明站都站不起来呢……他们喝了酒，一直闹到天亮，子爵一走开他就开始呕吐，慈悲天主啊！他连血都吐出来了。可是第二天子爵又来找他，我说什么都没用，他们一起出去了……我的天主！晚上他被人抬了回来，一身都是伤，那样子……天主饶恕我吧！先生，那样子只有畜生才干得出来！”

“您说的对……”我说，我不知道是自己在说话还是从什么地狱里传来的回声。我牙齿打战，头晕目眩，那支枪柄冷冰冰、硬邦邦地硌着我的手心。“我，我就是个畜生！”  
老妇人瞪大眼睛看着我。“您说什么？您……天啊！您的名字，您是叫詹姆斯吗！”  
“是的。”我哆嗦着回答，“……您怎么知道？”  
“怎么知道……天主啊！”老妇人举起双手大喊起来。“那可怜的孩子，他发烧的时候一直都在喊您！他在叫您，求您能原谅他……像您这样的老爷从来都不拿他当一回事的，可是他爱您！先生，他爱您爱得就要没命了，您怎么能……！”  
天主！无所不能的天主啊！  
我跪倒下去。我的手指痉挛着抓在桌子边沿上，好像那就是那位慈悲救主的圣坛。  
“请让我见他！”我喃喃地说。“让我见他……我要……我……我……！”  
“他没法见您，”老妇人面无表情地回答。“您说什么他都听不到啦。”

“他疯了，先生……他疯了。”


	6. Chapter 6

十二  
“当！！！”  
墙上的挂钟在这时候敲响起来，这是十二点的钟声，夜幕笼罩着窗子，黑得叫人心惊胆战。我额头上冷汗直流，钟声一记一记敲着，我的心脏也跟着它一下下可怕地抽搐，好像等到钟声停下的时候，它也要停止跳动了。  
但是一个沉闷的巨响突然打断了钟声。声音是隔着楼板传来的，有什么东西在楼上倒了下来，摔在地板上，同时传来了刺耳的碎裂声，好像瓷器或者玻璃被打碎了。老妇人一下子脸色大变。“天主……！”她喊道，“我忘了那杯子！”  
她转身往楼上跑去，我追上去，几步之后就超过了她——对于我这样的男人似乎不算什么难事，但事实上，我每跨出一步都在浑身发抖，随时可能从那楼梯上摔下去。我的牙齿控制不住地打战，必须用尽力气咬住，直到嘴里尝到了血腥味儿才行。在今晚之前我一直自认是个勇敢的人，我可以站在满地尸体中间面不改色地下令，尸体中的好些人半小时前还在和我说着话；我踩着他们的鲜血跳上马背，哪怕对面是上好膛的火枪队也一样。呵！我是个英雄呢。可是现在我害怕了，我怕得每块骨头，每一根神经都在发抖。战壕、阵地、被大炮炸平的废墟，什么都比不上眼前这座楼梯的阴森可怖，它要带我去见基里尔，我就要见到他，他——血管在不停地痉挛，血几乎不再流了，我的手指冷得像冰块，伸出去的时候我连是不是碰到了门把手都感觉不到。  
我推开了那扇门。

房间里没有点着蜡烛，和我在窗外看到的一样。窗帘拉开了一半，月亮的光从那儿射进来，它应该是——也许是灰白色的，但是我，我眼睛里看到的是一片血红。红月升起来了，因为有人在绝望地哭泣。我向月光照射的地方走过去，完全不知道身体是怎样动起来的。地板和床单上面溅着成片的血渍，有的发黑了，有的是新溅上去的。被管家太太忘记的杯子，那堆打碎的玻璃是红色的，全部都是，每一片都被浸透了。血从它们中间一滴一滴淌下来。他——基里尔！天主！这儿一切都是血红色的，可他，他就像鬼魂一样苍白。他蜷缩在那儿，他在——看我，天上的救主啊！他看着我。我还站着，在呼吸，我听见自己喘息的声音了。我的心脏还在跳吗？  
他看着我，眼泪落了下来，一颗，又是一颗，慢慢滑过脸颊和嘴角、然后掉在地上。那张脸和嘴唇是惨白的。而那双眼睛——我在幻觉里和它们对视了无数次，它们看着我，折磨了我几十个小时，但是现在！他在看我，看见了我，但那眼睛里连一丝波动也没有。它们还是蓝色的，蓝得就像大海，这片海却是一汪死水，没有波浪，没有光，什么都没有。好像我和这些柜子、床、天花板或是墙壁，和所有一切都是一堆毫无意义的东西。他睁着眼睛，看着，眼泪慢慢流下来——  
他不认得我了。  
他脸上划着几道很长的伤口，胸前也是，手臂也是，皮肉向外翻卷着，边缘已经发白了——是玻璃碎片，我的喉咙被狠狠掐住了——是他自己划出来的。手腕和脚踝上都是大片的淤血，不只被我弄出来的那些，他被绑住过，绑了很久，那些痕迹陷进了肉里，深得发紫。衣服上一块一块洇着血迹，大多数已经干掉了，变成了暗淡的深色，可是血还在流，滴答！滴答！有伤口裂开了吗？在那些玻璃上汩汩流淌着的——天主！我们的天主啊！他还抓着一块玻璃碎片，握在手心里面。他在发抖，在地上蜷缩成一团。血从指缝淌下来，滴答！  
“西里尔……”我说，我知道自己在说话，可是空气里有什么东西轰轰作响，我听不出所有嘶哑刺耳的声音当中哪一个才是我的。我跪倒下去，他的眼泪和血一滴一滴掉在我眼前的地板上。  
“你受伤了……”我昏昏沉沉地说，“把它放开……西里尔，宝贝……求你……”  
他一动不动，又一滴泪掉在地上。啪嗒！我猛地一把抓住他的手——抓住那块儿碎玻璃，张开手臂抱住了他。我的手肯定也割破了，我感到了热剌剌的温度，而基里尔是冷的，他的身体就像冰块一样——他叫出声来了，呜咽着全身颤抖，像是重病人疼到极点时的呻吟。他举起那双空着的手，张嘴去咬自己的伤口。我按住他的胳膊，紧紧搂住他。“砰咚！”我们一起跌倒在地上，我用尽力气抱着他，连会不会压到其他的伤都顾不上了。他咬住了我的肩膀。我流血了吗？水滴从我胸口淌下去，又冷又烫。我头晕目眩地叫着他，楼下那座老旧的挂钟又敲响起来——当！！！

基里尔的颤抖变轻了些，他还是那么冷，额头却烫得骇人。我试着放开一点儿手臂，他没有动。我撑着地面站起来，把他抱回床上，一缕烛光照亮了他的脸。那位管家太太拿来了烛台，我好像喊叫着要她去拿纱布和绷带，空气在尖声轰鸣，我听不清楚——他的嘴唇和蜡烛一样白，因为失血干得裂开了，绽着几道很深的口子。水瓶还放在床边，它是金属的，因此在他发作的时候幸免于难。我小心翼翼地把瓶口贴到他唇边，他睁着眼睛看着，张开了嘴唇——天主啊！他喝下去了，喝了好几口，我在这个晚上第一次几乎要微笑。可是管家的老妇人在这时走到床边，她突然尖叫起来。  
“先生！不行！”她叫道。  
我愣了愣。就在那喊声的同时，基里尔猛地在我怀里颤动了一下。他剧烈抽搐起来，整个人从头到脚缩成了一团，和倒在地上的时候一模一样。只是因为我还抱着他，这次他才没有直接摔下去。“哗啦！”瓶子翻倒了，水淌得满地都是，基里尔在那湿淋淋的一片狼藉里开始呕吐。他只喝了几口水，吐出来的也是。—开始是的，那点水很快吐光了，但他还在抽搐，浑身哆嗦，一口接一口地干呕。那些吐在地上的——天主！慈悲的天主啊！那全都是鲜血！  
他抬起头——他的眼睛！我全身哆嗦起来，今晚我第一次在那眼睛里看见了光。他看着我，张开惨白的染满鲜血的嘴唇——他对我笑了。  
“您哭了……”基里尔轻轻地说。“您看，我就要死了……请您高兴起来吧。”  
“……我是一个婊子。”

他昏了过去，倒在我的怀抱里。那一瞬间我以为他已经死了。我发出了一声嘶哑至极的喊叫，觉得世界上活着的一切，连同天主本人都在这个时候死去了。

十三  
之后发生的事在我脑子里是一团迷雾，我不知道，完全没有意识自己做了什么。管家太太后来告诉我我抱着昏倒的基里尔不肯放手，跪在那儿，无论什么都没有反应，她差点以为我也要发疯了。最后她叫了看门人上来，从背后打昏了我才把我们两个分开。这多少让她相信了我，当我清醒过来，说我要带走基里尔的时候她掉了眼泪，看着我点了点头。  
“您得答应好好照顾他。”老妇人抹着泪说，“您发誓。”  
我发了誓，如果可能的话，我甚至愿意洒出鲜血，在我身上划开和基里尔一样的伤痕来证明。我把他带回去，请医生来看他——不是那些疯子医生，我见过疯人院，光是想想基里尔和那种地方我就要窒息了。不！我知道他疯了，那又怎么样呢！这期间埃德加来过一次，他看着我们动了动嘴唇，也许想劝我别意气用事，但最后叹了口气，什么都没说出来。

基里尔的情况并不好。最初那几天他每天夜里都在发烧。我把手枪上了膛，放在床头伸手可及的位置上，如果哪次醒过来的时候他的手是冷的，天主！如果那个医生神情严肃，对着我摇头的话，我立刻就能握住它，一分钟都不会用到。我要去陪着他，我发了誓的。他太虚弱，伤口迟迟没法愈合。如果发作起来使劲挣扎还会变得更糟。我不肯绑住他，我的手臂是我唯一允许用来束缚他的东西。他咬了我好几次，咬得很深，因为我怕有什么东西伤到他，抱住他的时候我就把衣服全部敞开让他靠在胸口，张开嘴唇就能咬得到。我的肩膀和胸前都是齿印，血珠往下直淌，我什么都感觉不到，他却好像疼痛至极地浑身发抖。宝贝，我颤抖着叫他；让我多流些血，再多一些，我喊叫着天主。这能让他好起来吗？可是他和天主，他们谁都没有回答我。  
医生和药物终于起了作用，那是几天？多少个小时之后？我不知道，我几乎没有合眼睡过觉。埃德加找过一个看护，我打发她走了，我连管家太太的帮忙都不愿意接受。多可笑，我才是真正的凶手不是吗！一个救人的凶手，我压低声音大笑着，眼泪滚滚流下了我的脸颊。基里尔确实好转了一点，他不再呕吐，体温开始降低，他甚至醒过来了。就像在他家里那个晚上，如果那样能叫做清醒的话。他看着我，一声又一声叫我的名字。我的心砰砰狂跳，我不敢吻他——不能吻他，我的血几乎要从嘴唇和眼睛里倒流出来。我抓住他的手，流着泪回答我在这儿，他要什么？要我做什么？可是他用那双蓝眼睛看着我笑了。  
“您不是他……”他轻轻地说，“不……您是他的话，就不会在这儿抱着我了……您花了钱，是不是？那么您抱着我吧，谁都可以的……上尉不会来了，他恨我，他恨透我了，他……”  
他猛地颤抖起来，眼泪一颗一颗地淌，他喊着我，叫我的名字，求我能开恩原谅他。我跪在床边发疯一样吻他的手，说我爱他，天主啊，我爱他！可是他听不到。主多么严厉，多么公正啊。当他跪在我脚下哀求的时候我不肯看他一眼，现在，现在呢？

基里尔没能再比这样子更好些，他时昏时醒，始终不见起色。我托埃德加替我处理了一部分财产。我名下大多数不动产在入伍的时候转成了年金，但我现在急需用钱。我把能卖的东西统统卖掉，带基里尔住进了N村那座房子。他看不到我，听不到我，可我心里还怀着那么一点几乎不敢叫做希望的东西。我让他躺在我们那张床上，我在这儿吻遍了他的全身，他抱着我，在猛烈的深深的撞击中对我微笑——现在他就躺在这儿看着窗外，冬天的太阳升起来了，风在呼啸着，海水波光闪烁。他的眼睛一动不动，毫无光亮。  
“……我爱你。”我说。我跪下去，把头埋在了他的金发旁边。

我不得不离开了村里一次，将军回到城里来了，我必须去呈交我的退役申请。我尽可能迅速坚决地表明了态度，将军的脸色不太好看，他多半也听说了什么。“您知道您在做什么，是吗？”他说。“再不会更清楚了，阁下。”我走出司令部的时候背后传来了许多窃窃私语和低沉的笑声，我头也不回，大步走了出去。  
我还没回到门口就看见了管家太太，她跑过来，头发散乱，惊慌失措，一见到我就大喊起来。“先生！他不见了！”她喘着气叫道。“我打了个盹，睡着了几分钟，然后……”  
我没法再描述一次那时候的感受，天主，祂不肯放过我，还要继续捉弄我吗！我奔向海滩，几乎是出自本能跑过去的，他在那儿！基里尔，他倒在沙滩上，衣服被打湿了一大半，脸庞和残留在砂砾中的白沫一样毫无血色。我抱起他奔回屋里，管家太太没有说错，时间只过了几分钟，这没什么，一切都来得及的。他的身体很快就在炉火中重新暖和起来。反而是我的手一直控制不住地哆嗦着，嘴唇也是，也许比他更加凉些。可我只感觉到冷，我的心在冬天的大海里向下沉了下去，无边无际，永无尽头。基里尔躺在我怀里，他的身体发着颤，在呼吸中轻轻地起伏。而我，我血管发涨，头晕目眩，颠三倒四呢喃着我自己都听不懂的话。一个阴暗的念头浮了起来，它一直在那儿，藏在我心底里面，现在它在基里尔苍白的额头上浮现出来了。我从来没有像这样清清楚楚地意识到：他，也许他再也不会好起来了。

他看不到我，他什么都听不到。他会在我伤害了他、抛弃了他的悲哀的梦里永远沉睡下去。天主！我能让他不要这么痛苦的，是吗？我的手指突突发颤，烫得像火，冷得好像窗子外面的海浪。我已经碰到了他颈子上的皮肤。他很快就不会疼痛，再也不会掉一滴眼泪了！我会去陪着他，我当然会，我——  
我猛地站起身来，发颤的手撞上床头，发出了砰地一下闷响。我瞪着它，几乎不敢相信刚才我用它碰了基里尔。我在想什么？我要做些什么？一个卑鄙的懦夫！我甚至还在厚颜无耻地责怪天主，可是我，我连祂做出的判决都不敢接受吗？  
我的判决就在这时降临了，基里尔颤抖了一下，慢慢睁开了眼睛——他的眼睛！我的呼吸哽住了，牙关打战，全身冰冷。我僵硬地直挺挺地站在那儿，他看着我，眼睛里的光从茫然慢慢变成了迷惑。“您……”他轻声说。

“……您是谁？”


End file.
